Sherry's beginnings
by Echokid14
Summary: Oneshot. This is my veiw of what happend before sherry met up with claire and what her mother told her before she entered the horror.Sherry,Annette Rating T probably not that bad though no bad languge. please review


**Title**:sherry's beginings

**Rating:T (idk thought I'd give a t idk what to rate)**

**Summary:how the nightmare began for the little girl named sherry Birkin**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything CAPCOM related**

**I wrote this off the top of my head and what some of you might not know us that I'm a HUGE RE fan (Resident evil) and I know just about everything there is to know about RE. Well one day I got bored and decided to read some RE stories on FF,Well I found a couple picked one I liked and then in the middle of reading I realized something..........IT HAD ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REALL RE!!!!, Now when I say this I mean the REAL RE is the videogames which not many people know most people think they know RE beacuse of the stupid my opion the mives are stupid beacuse they don't follow the videogames most RE fans that like the game series will agree. So to get the facts straight for the sake of RE if nothing else I've decided to take up writing my own RE stories based off the videogame knowledge not the movies.**

* * *

Sherry sat in the corner of her parents bedroom alone in the dark clutching the gold pocket watch that was given to her from her the watch was a picture of her mother, her father, and herself at a park on a sunny day all of them smiling and together.

sherry brought the watch to her chest and hugged it tight to where her heart was, she hoped with all her might that her mommy or daddy would be home, then another loud bang erupted from the window from the people on the outside trying to get in.

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE"sherry shouted the only response she got was another bang and low skin crawling moans. her heart thumped away restlesly from fright.

she shifted nervously on the floor sherry wasn't a dumb girl she knew if those monsters banged hard enough they would break the windows, that knowlege alone scared the girl. That is without mentioning the facts that she was alone and no would be able to save her if they did break in.

just then she heard the phone that was on the charger on her parents nightstand ring. At first she jumped at the noise but then ran to the phone picking it up almost a little franticily "H...Hello?!"sherry's fear enriched voice called out "Hello sweety it's mommy" came Annette Birkin's voice on the other end trying to muster a soothing tone for her frightend daughter.

"Mommy I'm really scared when are you and daddy going to get home?!"sherry cried out "I know sherry but were not going to be able to make it home"Annette said with a hint of melancholy in her voice "WHAT!? Why?!"sherry responded fighting back the tears that threatend to fall.

"Beacuse we just won't be able to I'm sorry"Annette repilied with a tone of regret "So I"m going to need you to go to the poice preccinct by yourself,I know it's not safe at home......"she continued

At these words sherry let the tears fall. I'm so _scared how am I supposed to get to the precinct without the monsters getting me? _she thought "But moomy there all outside how am I supposed to get away from them?"sherry asked her voice raspy and hoarse "I know but what I want you to do is leave through the backyard they won't be back there beacuse they would'nt have been able to get past the fence all around the back"Annette explained

"B....But I'm scared!!"Sherry cried out with the tone of a child having to face her fears "I know honney but if you don't leave they _will _get you"Annette responded with an emphasis on will "Once you reach the preccinct me and daddy will go there,just wait for us there....ok now I have to go and so do you.....goodbye sherry I love you"Annette said sadly she hoped this would'nt be last time she spoke to her daughter

sherry sniffled a little and responded "o..ok Bye mommy I love you too" and with those words she heard the click that meant that her mother had hung up.

At first sherry just stood there knowing what she had to do but not wanting to do took the pocket watch out once again and clutched to her chest."Ok I can do this" she said aloud to herself with a false confidence

With those words Sherry Birkin a little girl exited her home heading out to where she was told safety was assured and thus began an adventure that would change her young life forever.

* * *

**Ok so I think this is a good way to put what happened to sherry before she met up with claire and was at the preccint.I was actually really happy with this peice beacuse writing it kind of answered some the questions I had about what happend before sherry even left her BTW I also think the people who know about the RE games will really like this and the people who only know about the movies will hopefully find this to be an intresting read. Hopefully I'll do one one like this for Leon,Ada,and claire too.....but only if I get good reviews for this one or at least some constructive criticsism I want to improve people. So that's it please Review!!!!!!!**

**_EchoKid14_**


End file.
